


Love gives you the right to be free

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jason and Steph need to relax, Movie time, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pets, Relaxation, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, STAY Server Kinktober Exchange, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bath cuddles, mentions of Batfam and Outlaws, romantic sex, soft smut, supportive batfam, watching films and eating dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: With all the work, both vigilante and college, that Jason and Steph have to do finding time off can be difficult. It’s why they arranged with Bruce that for four nights every month they’re off. No heroics. No patrols. Just the two of them able to feel like every other twenty-something couple. It is always the best four nights of the month for them; this time is no exception. Relaxing after a tough month and reconnecting with the person they want to spend the rest of their life with. Baths, Die Hard, and the lingering promise of a massage are all they need.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Love gives you the right to be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmudecer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/gifts).



> written for the STAY server Kinktober exchange. I hope you enjoy it my darling. I used the prompts wet, multiples, and orgasm. It turned out a hell of a lot softer than I was expecting too.

There is an agreement in place with Bruce, once a month Jason and Steph get Friday through to Tuesday off patrol. No-one is to bother them and they are only to be called if there is a world ending threat, nothing less. Except maybe most of the family being abducted.

So far, the whole thing has worked well. There have been only two calls over the year and a half the agreement’s been in place. One was for a threat of alien invasion. The other was because Alfred had slipped down the stairs and ended up in hospital with a fractured hip. Safe to say, the couple weren’t annoyed about either call. Happy they lived through the first and that Alfred lived through the resulting surgery of the second.

Steph swings through their front door. Joy and excited anticipation bubbling out of her brighter than usual. Tonight is first night of their mandated four nights off and she’s been needing this after the stress of handling an Arkham breakout, two city wide Bomb threats, and exams in the few weeks since their last weekend off. It’s safe to say that Steph has been stressed and only the prospect of their weekend off had kept her going.

That morning when they’d finished patrol both Jason and Steph had turned off their comms, switched their phones to the correct settings they’d get calls only if it was absolutely necessary, and fell asleep, cuddled up, knowing they’d get to be each other’s and only each other’s for the next four nights.

Often, after such high times of stress their time off is extra special. She’ll arrange for them to go to the Outlaw’s island and spend their time there, hating that she’s flying home alone as Jason stays with his team for the two weeks a month he still works with them full time under the guise of research for the Wayne Foundation, his trips to other nations seen as ways to find other things they can do to help The Narrows. The five other Outlaws always welcome her with open arms and offers to join, which she’d take up in a heartbeat if she wasn’t also in college full time. Other times, Jason has arranged for them to go out to Bruce’s cabin just outside St John’s, Newfoundland, in Canada. Nothing but woods and wilderness as far as the two city kids could see. Log fires and warm blankets always on the agenda.

Other weekends are like this one. They don’t leave the city. They don’t jet off for a long weekend to Hawaii, or LA, or Mexico. The couple just hole up in their flat and choose to never leave if they can help it. Spending time cooking and relaxing, sharing the ridiculously large tub in their renovated bathroom, and sitting out on the balcony to enjoy the way the city glitters at night without the worry of injuries or fights that usually block out how pretty the city can actually be from so high up. Their penthouse a gift from Bruce after Steph helped bring Jason back to him, his (almost) daughter-in-law who is certainly already a bonus daughter bringing father and son together after so many years healing apart.

“Honey! I’m hoooome!” She calls into the flat. The smell of baking bread hitting her, quickly followed by her favourite bath scents as Jason walks out the bathroom to greet her. Smile on his face infectious, as always, and she finds her stress already beginning to thaw.

“Yeah you are.” He replies, as he always does. Forever the good sport to Steph’s ridiculousness, just as she is for him. “Come here.” He slips a hand around her neck, and an arm around her waist once close enough to her. Pulling her against him and kissing her deeply. It’s not the fleeting kisses they share in the mornings when she’s rushing out the door for college and he is following to go to work as the head of the Wayne Foundation – Narrows Branch. Nor is it the frenzied ones that come after a busy and dangerous patrol, both buzzing from adrenaline and happy the other has survived.

This is kiss something else entirely. It’s deeper. More a showing of their love and the depth of their feelings. A way to say everything they’d not had the time to in the last month. It’s all consuming, without being a ball of lust and nothing more. Their love so obvious in the gentle way Jason holds her and how Steph can’t decide if she wants her hands tangled in Jason’s hair or pressed against his chest. Heartbeat under her palm, a constant reminder that he’s here even if death and his level of fitness mean it beats far slower than any athlete.

They break apart and she finds herself swaying closer. Arms coming up around Jason’s neck as his own wrap around her waist. Bright blue eyes meeting the blue-green heterochromatic ones of her love. Both grinning like love-sick fools with a softness to the edges.

Jason takes her hand when they finally part. Leading her to the bathroom where Steph is greeted by the glorious sight of a purple bath with a light shimmer of glitter dancing on the surface, and roses in a vases amongst the candles. Both their dressing gowns are on the radiators in the room and she can see that Jason’s already moved the massage stones out of the room. Clearly he’s planning on giving her a massage tonight and she can’t find it within herself to object, only a fool would object to someone so handsome and fit straddling their hips and working the stress from their body.

His lips brush her ear, down her neck, and onto her shoulder. Pushing the checked shirt she’d used in the spring air that day as a quick extra layer. Her vest has the Red Hood symbol across the chest, merchandise for the hero growing in popularity since Batman and the JLA made it clear he had been forgiven his crimes committed during a mental breakdown brought on by torture and a desperate journey to get home. Most of it ended up in the hands of Narrows and Bowery kids, Jason overhearing a bunch of them complaining they couldn’t afford it had purchased a whole chunk and handed it out to anyone who wanted it as Jason Todd, returned Wayne child (six months before Hood had been cleared by the JLA).

His hand slips under the vest, fingertips just brushing the ugly scars caused by a power drill and the subsequent operation to save her life. Her breath hitching as he kisses back up to her ear. Other hand splaying across _his_ symbol possessively.

“Beautiful.” He whispers.

She can’t help the shiver it causes. Steph hadn’t felt beautiful or worthy or anything else positive about herself after Black Mask got his hands on her. Not until she’d fallen into the arms of a murderer, the arms of a man who’d tried to kill her ex and then tried to save her. A man on contradictions in everything he’d done back then.

He’s different now, Steph can see it in the way he walks. The way he acts. Body more fluid now he’s grown comfortable in being tall and broad like Willis and not the tiny bird his brain had thought he was even years after the pit corrected all that. A confidence about him that’s quiet, self-assured in his abilities and his intelligence, his looks and his mind. Sexy when she’d first tripped onto his dick, downright fucking gorgeous now.

“My beautiful Stephie.”

She nudges his hand from under her top so she can pull it up. His hands landing on her hips, sliding down to push off her leggings. Taking her ‘boring’ purple ‘granny’ knickers with her; so comfortable with Jason now that she’s not worn fancy knickers unless she needs the confidence boost herself. Her bras the only pretty, unfaded, whole, part of any of her underwear drawer.

A quick turn and Steph presses against his chest that’s bare thanks to her boosting his confidence about the scars hidden or disguised with beautifully intricate tattoos. Sweats hanging low on his hips, showing off his Adonis belt and emphasising just how large his thighs are in how baggy the sweats are, gotten two sizes bigger to be loose around them meaning the waistband only just grips his hips and the cuffs are rolled up. Her hands running across the barbed wire that’s across one shoulder and curves around the scar at his throat, bursting into a flurry of green text, quotes from an anime he watches with Kyle trailing around the rest of his neck. Catching on the purple flowers that tangle with the barbed wire and the thorns that cover his most hated scar.

“Join me?” She asks, hoping he’ll say yes. Nothing as relaxing as his strong body behind hers, his arms around her as if to shield her from everything the universe or their minds could throw at them.

“Later, I’ve got a couple things to finish up and then I’ll be in.” She pouts as he keeps his voice low, almost as if talking louder will shatter the relaxing atmosphere he’s created for her.

Still, she lets him go. Quickly stripping down and stepping into the bath. Gasping at the temperature. Just this side of too hot, utterly perfect after the way shes held all her stress in her shoulders and back. Muscles locking quicker and making patrol a bastard and forcing her home earlier and earlier unless she’s too needed to give in. Steph would sooner take a blade or bullet meant for a kid than let them get hurt because she called it a night too soon.

It could be ten seconds, ten minutes, or ten months between her getting in and Jason sliding in beside her. She doesn’t notice or care all that much. Too relaxed by the bath and the intricately woven notes of the fragrance oil. Body relaxing for the first time in too long.

Strong arms haul her up, the cold caused by the temperature difference shocks Steph at first, until she’s back in the water. Safely settled between Jason’s thighs and held in his arms. Dropping her head back onto his shoulder to look up at him. “This is good.” She slurs out. Mind melting into a puddle as that last piece of her relaxation puzzle slotted into place.

“Here, this might make it even better.” Jason handed her a glass of chilled white wine from the table by the bath. So caught up in just letting her body float she’d not noticed him bring them in.

With the glass of wine and Jason cuddling her Steph lets herself drift. The world becoming nothing more than fleeting thoughts about nothing important. Right up until she stumbles across a fantastic idea. Sitting bolt upright and spinning around so quickly she makes the water nearly slosh over the sides.

Her grin is near manic when she settles on her knees, blonde hair dripping onto her chest and wine dripping into the bath. “We should get a dog to keep Puck company!” She declares with all the seriousness of Dick during one of his bouts of excitement over something adorable Wally or Kori have done.

Jason just looks at her with an unimpressed stare. Ignoring how water runs down her boobs and how plush her lips look. His brain too caught up in another of her plans. “Puck is a cat. He is perfectly happy with terrorising Batman III and Robin III or playing with the cat from the floor below. We don’t need a dog..”

“No, a dog is perfect. He’ll leave the rats alone and we won’t have to worry about her cat bringing Puck home fleas.” She catches when her logic softens him to the idea just slightly. Face not as harsh as before. Unable to deny her. “We can get one from a shelter, I know that Dami is trying to get the Foundation to support them all so they’re no kill but there are still a couple in Gotham.”

A weary sigh leaves Jason. Steph’s grin getting brighter as she realises she’s won. “I suppose we could go look tomorrow, if you’re really sure. It’s not like the landlord is going to have a problem with it.”

She chuckled at his comment. Their landlord can’t have a problem with it if it’s his own dog. Jason owns the whole building thanks to Bruce, allowing him to provide cheap flats to people who desperately need them.

They climb out of the bath nearly an hour later. The central heating and underfloor heating is on, the once noticeable temperature difference reduced to a minimum. Both bundling up in their dressing gowns. Jason taking her hand again to lead them to the living room.

Steph settles herself on the sofa as Jason disappears into the kitchen, content to find them something to watch. A sort of ‘switch your brain off’ film or show. Eventually finding _Die Hard_ and setting it up.

The film is just beginning to start, opening roll over, when Jason reappears carrying a tray. There is the remainder of the bottle of wine along with two bowls of stew and home made bread to dunk into it piled high on a plate. The strong waft she can catch makes her smile.

The bowls of stew contain one Jason had learnt while in Finland during his murder-101 world tour. Something that used goat or mutton and kept you toasty. Warming you from the inside out and filling you with a happiness that’s difficult to find for two vigilantes who are always busy.

They eat in companionable silence. Bruce Willis on screen trying to save his wife the only sounds filling the room. The light from the TV is softened by a few electric light-up wax burners.

It’s a comfortable laziness they’ve both been missing. Putting aside empty bowls to curl up together and finish the film. Steph’s hand dancing higher and higher up Jason’s thigh under his robe to signal what else she wouldn’t mind doing that evening.

When they finally retire for the night, they slip into bed and curl up together. Steph tucked into Jason’s front while he surrounds her with a loving safety she’d been lacking until he’d come along. Bare skin pressed to equally bare skin, his hands tracing shapes on her stomach as she focuses on his presence. That uninterrupted solitude of the next few days is exactly what she needs, they both need, to reconnect and reaffirm that it’s them, together, and no-one can get between them.

Steph rolls her hips back and squeezes her ass cheeks together. Moaning softly as she feels how hard he is, probably has been since she started tracing her fingers up his thigh. Never once making a move so as not to disrupt their quiet night in.

A hand dips down her stomach, thumb skimming over her most hated scars with nothing but gentleness. She knows it’s not pity or morbid fascination. It’s his way of reminding her how strong she can be.

It moves lower and Steph arches as his fingers slip through her tight blonde curls and further down. Fingertips brushing her clit and the surrounding skin. Beginning to work her up slowly. Nothing hard and fast, not when they’ve got all the time in the world.

Steph twists in Jason’s arms, catching the rush of air he lets out as his cock brushes her rim and ends up against her side, stealing his lips and breath for a kiss that’s pure devotion. The arm she’d been using as a pillow curls around her, hand tangling in her hair to angle her for the kiss. Both pouring every ounce of love and respect they hold for the other into the kiss. Saying with their bodies that which they still struggle to say often with words. Years together showing them they’re the other’s person, when childhoods have made those three words so difficult to say.

The kiss builds in passion. Jason’s hand, now trapped between them, moving down so he can press a finger into her. Her gasp getting swallowed down as easily as she’d stolen his breath.

They break apart and come back together. The kisses growing more desperate but no less devoted. Two fingers now inside her moving back up to rub at her clit.

Her orgasm builds gradually. His hand and their mouths working together. Eventually pulling apart to rest their foreheads together. Looking at each other while panting for breath.

Jason watches as her peak hits.

To Steph it’s almost like the free fall off Wayne Tower, it’s drawn out. That rush tingling every atom that makes her up. Her groan of his name the only sound to join their panting. A peck to the corner of her parted lips like the moment when she snaps her cape out. Gliding and lifting her up and back to the present.

She rolls then. Onto her back and guiding Jason over her. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he moves his hand away to take his weight on both forearms. Their foreheads resting together once again.

With a roll of their hips Jason’s cock slipped through her folds, catching on her hole and pressing in. He bucks his hips gently, working in her as slowly as the rest of the night has been. They hold themselves in the moment, everything focused on their partner, their best friend, their person.

Steph’s hands cup Jason’s face, his steady movements barely even rocking them. Fingers caught in his hair as she just holds him close. Eyes closed but both knowing they’re connecting on more than just a physical level.

Steph moves her hand down his body, caressing his scars just as he had before. Reaffirming to him how attractive he is to her, her touch as much to remind him how strong he has been as much as his was to her. Only stopping when her hand comes to rest on his hip. She pulled him into her, guiding him with her touch and slowly building up his pace. Her other arm wrapping around his shoulders to keep him close as she encourages the pace to increase. Their lips meeting once more in an adoring embrace, no frantic movements or diving tongues, the moment about more than that.

She knows he is getting close to his own climax, those subtle signs some would miss or never experience. It’s built as slowly as her own had, the climb as important as the freefall. His tell-tale hum spurring her into slipping a hand between them. Rubbing gentle circles across her clit, winding herself up again to try and ensure they both peaked together. Some would see it as selfish, hitting a second orgasm, but Steph knows her lover. She knows how much he loves seeing her in pleasure, seeing her letting go and being free, allowing herself to feel after too long denying herself such things.

Steph used the arm around his shoulders to hold him closer, her hand gently squeezing the back of his neck. It encourages him to let go. Forehead dripped to rest against her collarbone so his breath ghosts across her heated skin.

There is no screaming for their pleasure, to earth-shattering moans to fill their room. Just the increased panting and softer gasps of two people experiencing more than just that freefall. It’s that moment where both are reminded that they’d found their one, their other half. No-one quite able to get them to feel such a deep release until they’d found each other.

Their movements slowing as they pant, Jason slowly lowering down so their stomachs are pressed together. Just allowing their bodies and minds to experience the full flight. Settling down, back into themselves, and their world away from responsibilities or family loyalties that usually lead to them broken and bloody for a city that never says thanks.

They finally moved, shifting until they’re back on their sides leaving all clean-up as a problem for future Jason and Steph. He pulls Steph so her back is to his chest once again. Reaching for the covers without his usual jab about her smaller stature. His arm settling across her waist a comfort she longed for on the nights he was gone. Sleep finally pulling heavily at her as her body fully relaxed.

As his fingers traced aimless patterns across her abdomen a flash of a memory from earlier in the night flickered to life. Steph reached behind her and slapped Jason lightly on the thigh. “You forgot my massage!”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW unfortunately rats don’t get to live a long life so Jason and Steph have continued to call each new one the same name. Hence why they have Batman III and Robin III.


End file.
